


Left Behind

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid has some experiences with authority figures leaving him behind.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Saleh al-Tahan, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Left Behind

Hamid watches his father turn away. Shoulders straight and back rigid. He wants to call out, ask him to stay just for a bit longer. But he knows it'll be to no avail, so he swallows his words.

\---

Hamid watches Zolf turn away. Shoulders hunched and back rigid. He wants to call out, ask him to stay just for a little longer with them. But he knows it'll be to no avail, so he swallows his words.

\---

Hamid knows about stubborn men and between Zolf and his father he doesn't know who would win. But he knows it’s never him.


End file.
